1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink supply system for a printing device. In particular, this invention relates to an ink supply system provided with a sucking portion immersed and moved along an ink container to transmit ink by capillary action, so that a printhead of the printing device can be supplied with inks to print wide-sized media.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present invention is related to the following U.S. patents. [1] C. S. Chan, "Off Board Ink Supplying apparatus And Process for Process for Operating an Ink Jet Printer", U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,389, Hewlett-Packard Company, May 16, 1989. [2] Erickson et al, "Continuous Ink Refill System For Disposable Ink jet Cartridges Having A Predetermined Ink Capacity", U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,429, LaserMaster Corporation, Nov. 29, 1994. [3] Erickson et al, "Ink Supply Line Support System for A Continuous Ink Refill System for Disposable Ink jet Cartridges", U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,201, LaserMaster Corporation, Nov. 21, 1995. [4] Erickson et al, "Continuous Ink Refill System For Disposable Ink jet Cartridges Having A Predetermined Ink Capacity", U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,321, ColorSpan Corporation, May 12, 1998. [5] Murray et al, "Ink jet Printer Incorporating High Volume Ink Reservoirs", U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,947, ENCAD Inc., Nov. 11, 1997. [6] Sabonis et al, "Ink Source For An Ink Delivery System," U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,585, CalComp Inc., Jan. 20, 1998. [7] Robertson et al, "Bulk Ink Delivery System And Method," U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,319, Colossal Graphics Inc., May 12, 1998. [8] Gragg et al, "Ink Volume Sensing And Replenishing System," U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,390, Hewlett-Packard Company, May 26, 1998. [9] Seccombe et al, "Apparatus For Providing Ink To A Printhead," U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,811, Hewlett-Packard Company, Jul. 22, 1997. [10] Chuong C.Ta., "Rigid Tube Off-Axis Ink Supply," U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,754, Hewlett-Packard Company, Nov. 25, 1997. [11] Pederson et al, "Printer", U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,781, Aug 25, 1998. [12] Ivan Rezanka , "Thermal Ink Jet Printing System With Continuous Ink Circulation Through A Printhead," Xerox Corporation, U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,485, Oct. 6, 1998.
C. S. Chan [1] disclosed an ink supplying apparatus provided with "off board" function and its structure. A tubing using capillary action is applied to increase the duration of the ink usage while printing is processed.
Inventions [2-3-4-5-6-7-8] disclosed in 1994.about.1998 are derivatives of the off-board ink supplying apparatus. Long and flexible tubing means are provided in these cases, suitable for printing wider sized media or documents. The tubing means is a flexible tube provided with a length larger than the maximum width of the printer or plotter; and the tube is connected to the printhead. During the printing process, the tube is swung by the moving printhead and easy to be worn off by the neighboring elements, such as the housing of the printer or plotter. Pressure losses (usually several mm W.C.) occur in the swaying tube, and there is a pressure difference between static and dynamic conditions of the printhead. Therefore, ink leakage and the entrance air easily occurs in the nozzle of the printhead and the quality of printing is decreased, especially for wide-sized printers or plotters.
Although Seccombe et al [9] disclosed an ink supply system provided with a pressure regulator so as to reduce the pressure instability in the printhead, the frictional resistance of the ink in the long tubing causes the pressure loss.
Chuong C. Ta. [10] disclosed an ink supply system provided with a rigid tube, but Chuong's system and isn't suitable for the wide-sized printer or plotter.
In the cases [11-12], dual circulation is applied to the printing system, but the aforementioned problem exists for long and flexible tubing.